


Another Chance

by Abitfairytailforme



Series: Chances [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: Part two of my "Chances" series and sequel to "I'm sorry"Alex returns and get's another chance to say I'm sorry, and maybe another chance at more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading "I'm sorry" and just felt... Unsatisfied by the ending and wanted to write this. You really need to read, "I'm sorry" before reading this, otherwise it doesn't quite make sense.
> 
> Takes place about 2 and a half months after Lewis and the Cassidy/Benson relationship does not, as has not, existed!
> 
> Yes! It's going to be another Alex returns multi chapter conglomerate! Will be posing updates when I have time and when inspiration strikes!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues and enjoy!

Olivia sat at her desk rubbing her cheek. Anyone who'd been watching from more than a few feet would've thought that she was tired. That's not the case as she's trying to discreetly rub away a tear.

Unfortunetly, Fin is across from her and can see the tears. He immediately starts worrying, it only being 2 and a half months since Lewis.

"You okay, Liv?" Olivia looked up, surprised. She put the piece of paper in her hands away, the letter from Alex, the one she'd read over and over since she'd first received it. She knew she shouldn't be as sad as she is, it being years since she'd seen or heard from Alex, but she was. She was so sad.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Maybe because you look like hell." That didn't come out of Fin's mouth, and Olivia can't believe what she just heard. She slowly swivels around and fights to keep her jaw in place.

"Alex?!" Olivia says, a mix of happy and surprise, all wrapped up in that one word. Alex nodded slowly, sadly, at her and started walking to her. Olivia jumped up, wrapping the blonde in a hug. "I thought..." Olivia whispered in her ear.

"I know." Olivia pulls out of the hug and looks Alex in the eyes. She's partly aware of the squad's eyes on them, but she could not care less.

"What...?"

"I'm in witness protection program." Olivia let's a little burst of giggles out, she can't help it. Alex smiles, seeing the little taste of irony at the situation.

"I know."

"So, what's going to happen?"

"They're giving me a life here. In New York City. I can't be an attorney again, draws too much attention, but I can live here again. With you."

"Alex..." Olivia says, unsure of how she feels. She loves Alex, always will, but all that's happened in this three months...

"I know, I know." Alex says, looking at the ground. "It's been so long, I left so many times, and you don't have to say yes to anything, except one thing."

"What?"

"Let me take you out. Let's have coffee. Let me say what I said in my letter out loud to you. Give me a chance." There's raw emotion in Alex's fierce blue eyes, "Please."

"Okay."


End file.
